


2:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confusion caused Reverend Amos Howell to tilt his head to one side after thunder startled a poodle creature.
Kudos: 1





	2:48 PM

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

Confusion caused Reverend Amos Howell to tilt his head to one side after thunder startled a poodle creature and caused it to flee.

THE END


End file.
